Umbrasyl (episode)
For the ancient black dragon, see Umbrasyl (character). , featuring Taliesin Jaffe as Percival de Rolo. | ChapterNum = 4 | EpNum = 17 | GnSNum = C1E55 | Airdate = 2016-06-02 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:16:57 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-55/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-55-umbrasyl/ | Transcript = Transcript | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the seventeenth episode of the fourth chapter of Critical Role. In the midst of battle against Vox Machina and the Herd of Storms, the ancient black dragon Umbrasyl retreats to Gatshadow Mountain after sustaining heavy damage. With Scanlan Shorthalt and Vax'ildan trapped inside the dragon and Grog Strongjaw hanging from a chain attached to an axe embedded in Umbrasyl's scaled flesh, the party must somehow survive and choose whether to follow the dragon into its lair or wait for another opportunity to slay it later. Synopsis Pre-Show On the Twitch stream, a Critical Role fan art slideshow played before the episode began, but it was not included in the final YouTube video of this episode. Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The intrepid party of adventurers known as Vox Machina, after recently freeing the town of Westruun from being occupied and ruled by the roving Herd of Storms, which Grog once hailed from, cut down their brutal leader Kevdak and temporarily restored power to a combination of himself and Kevdak's son, Zanror. An accord was made between the two of them to agree to go after and destroy the ancient black dragon Umbrasyl, member of the Chroma Conclave and mark for the party to eventually destroy anyway, but who had currently made a deal with the Herd, in exchange for goods, gold, and ruling over the town, would let them live essentially undisturbed, seemingly. "They gathered an army, they forged a plan, and an ambush was set for the next time the dragon swooped down from atop the mountain Gatshadow to retrieve its package. At this time, the trap was sprung, the dragon held fast by hooks and chains, a giant metallic trap designed and orchestrated by Percival, and everything was going great. The dragon had sustained quite a bit of damage and seemed to be in a rough place, until it broke free and left much of the Herd fallen, dissolving and screaming. "Also, Scanlan and Vax ''Dimension Door'ed into the inside of the dragon and have spent a number of rounds now deciding how to get out of it maybe? Tiny Vax, thanks to a potion that does that. Scanlan managed to go ahead and put in an Immovable Rod within its stomach, which held it up for a moment, before it decided to truly gain the advantage it needed to escape the circumstance, allowed it to tear through its body, as well as an arrow that was shot by Vex, towards her brother, in the hopes of, I don't know, being a symbol of hope? Or to put him out of his misery, I'm still trying to figure it out.'' "At this point in time, Umbrasyl took to the sky and began to coast off towards Gatshadow, seemingly the domain that it's carved for itself in this region. On its way out, Grog had thrown his newly-acquired Bloodaxe, and the ''Chain of Returning, into the dragon, left it, and is now being dragged behind it now, dangling, as it flies off."'' Part I As Scanlan manages to save Vax and Grog from Umbrasyl's threat, the group encounters a former Grog's companion, Shale, who also shows interest in killing the dragon. Break Part II The battle against the dragon began inside the creature's lair. Weakened from its encounter with Vox Machina and the Herd of Storms in , Umbrasyl finally falls to Vox Machina and Shale, with Grog's Bloodaxe dealing the killing blow. Shale, then, comes back to her companions of the Herd. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Shale Returning * Umbrasyl (slain ) * Worra * Zanror Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: